Just Not My Day
by simanis
Summary: A hostage situation occurred in a Kindergarten, whereby a teacher and children are involved.  Don, who was given charge of the situation, came to know that one of the children held was known to him.
1. Chapter 1

4

Just not my Day

_A hostage situation occurred in a Kindergarten, whereby a teacher and children are involved. Don, who was given charge of the situation, came to know that one of the children held was known to him._

_Characters from my other stories are involved in this: The Kindricks, _

_The Granwells and especially Elizabeth Kindrick who had a thing for Don._

_Don is not involved with Liz Warner._

_(Special thanks to my beta Ivy)_

**Chapter One – A Situation**

Don, with the signs of the onset of flu, had to travel across town to testify in court, was called back by Merrick who told him to get back after his testimony.

Merrick had told him to take charge of a hostage situation.

He said that two armed felons were holding a teacher and children in a pre-school kindergarten.

_Just not his day_, when he thought he could go home and rest after the court case.

He hated it when it was children involved in any kind of situation.

Shaking his head to clear the drowsiness that threatened to invade him, he made his way back to where he had parked his SUV.

It was a long walk for the Court was situated in a very busy part of down town, parking spaces were plenty but a fair distance away.

Don hurried back crossing the roads amidst the traffic crawl from the courtroom after giving his testimony which will hopefully put an armed and dangerous robber away for many years. The case was at its final stages and before he could listen in to the deliberations from both sides, he had no choice but to leave.

After a slow thirty five minutes following the traffic crawl, he finally got back to his office, parked his SUV at his usual spot at the basement of the FBI building.

He caught the lift up to his floor, used his card to get the security door opened and practically ran up to his bullpen, where there was a note on his table with Megan's handwriting, it simply said, "Conference room 2".

Don shed his coat, clipped it behind his chair, took off his gun, kept it in his drawer, locked it and pocketed the keys, went to the conference room.

'What have you got?" Don asked Megan, as soon as he sat on a chair. He looked around and saw his team and two other agents from another team; he acknowledged them with a nod of his head, "Kiley, James, nice of you to join us."

Megan looked at Don, and said, "These two were wandering about and Merrick snagged them by their collars to help us."

The room of people laughed, Kiley and James were just back from a big case back East and they all knew about it.

"No rest for the weary, eh?" Don said.

"You don't look too good; else I think you'll be jumping for joy for our help." Kiley looked at Don.

"No matter we are glad to help instead of sitting around and waiting for them to send us off again." James said.

Kiley and James are noted sharpshooters and other teams usually called for their help mainly for their skills.

"Thanks, OK Megan, shoot." the team burst out laughing and soon died down when Megan continued.

"Two armed felons, they are now holding a kindergarten teacher and five children in a classroom hostage."

"Why only a teacher and five children?" Don asked.

"Five teachers, the Supervisor is on medical leave, there are thirty two children to five teachers. They were all supposed to be outside the classrooms doing a nature study project in the back garden, older ones were helping to set it up and one teacher went in with five children who were not doing the project."

"Why?" Don asked.

"Two were not feeling well and the other three were a bit too young or whatever, so five inside the class. One teacher, a Ms. Brenda Shaw, she said she wanted to go back into the classroom to get some paper when she heard some noise, she saw the armed men herding the children to one corner.

She quickly went out to warn the rest and she helped to get them out through the side gate, she then notified the police who then notified Merrick.

Seems we've got the case now. Negotiations are on the way LAPD and the kidnappers."

"Any idea what they wanted?"

"No idea yet."

"OK come on, it's time we're on the scene." Don said and all of them trouped out the of the Conference room.

Merrick stuck his head out of the door, "Eppes!"

Don sighed and went into Merrick's room, Merrick motioned him to sit.

He came at once to the point, "You know about the hostage situation now?"

"Yes, just got the Intel from Megan."

"Do you know what they wanted for holding those children and teacher hostage?"

"No." Don didn't want to say more, he was not in the mood for guessing and he knew Merrick was going to tell him.

"They wanted Rocky to go free; they wanted him in exchange for the children and teacher."

Don kept quiet, Rocky was the armed killer robber that he hopefully helped to put away today in court.

"So what's our stand on this?"

"No way, Rocky will be in for life, I've just got from the DA that the other side wanted to make a deal, they must have known what the verdict will be. He is paying for his crime. No way are we going to let him go free."

"So we are going to do what we are going to do?"

"Yes, and I want you to be in charge, do anything but……" Merrick left it unsaid.

He nodded to signal the end of the meet.

Don got up wearily from his seat very reluctantly and went to the door.

"Eppes!"

Don turned and looked at Merrick.

"You're sure you're up to this? You don't look so good."

"I can handle it." Don nodded and went out. He gathered his people and told him about their stand on the hostage situation.

Don went inside the break room , hoping to get some Tylenol for his oncoming headache. Searched the cupboards and found an empty box. He threw it into the bin and suddenly a hand holding out two tablets under his nose.

"Looking for these?" Megan asked.

"Yea thanks, headache coming on." Don took a paper cup filled it up to the brim and took the tablets from Megan, swallowed it with the water.

"I think you're catching the flu, Maggie and Lu got it and are on medical."

"Whatever, no rest for the weary?" Don said and he told Megan to get the SWAT ready and with that the group of them grimly geared themselves to a confrontation with what seemed to be a sticky and dangerous situation.

Don really hated any crime scene with children are involved. This scene smells bad for there are five frightened kids and a teacher involved.

Colby and Kiley went with David while Don drove with Megan and James in his SUV, after some fifteen minutes with sirens on, they arrived at the scene.

Tbc …


	2. Chapter 2

8

Just not my Day

**Chapter Two - The Hostage Scene**

  
When Don and his team arrived, LAPD Officer Leslie came to meet them . They went over the yellow tape which was drawn was across a street three houses away, Officer Leslie told Don that the occupants of the three houses were told to vacate their premises for their safety in case the situation gets nasty.

Don nodded and asked who was in charge and Officer Leslie told him Lt.Walker and he told Don where he could find him.

Don pursed his lips , nodded to him and motioned his team to move forward.

LAPD Lt. Gary Walker was standing with some officers behind a van a short distance away from the kindergarten.  
Don came up to him and asked him, "What happened? Any change in the situation?"

Walker said that felons had guns and to show that they meant business, they fired three shots at random, one of the shots hitting a bystander in the leg an hour ago, before he arrived at the scene.

"Our negotiator is there talking to one of the men inside."

Suddenly Don heard a familiar voice, "Don?"

"Charlie! What are you doing here and how did you get through?" Don nodded to his team and Gary, pulled Charlie one side.

Charlie took out his FBI issued pass for Don to see.

"Charlie, you of all people should know when you can use that pass and this is a hostage situation, you shouldn't be here."

"Don, you don't know, Professor Kindricks' grandson is one of the hostages."

"Oh my G… Little Charlie?"

"Yes….. Professor Kindricks, Charlie's parents are all here behind the yellow lines and I believe most of the parents of the kids too."

Don rubbed his forehead; he felt a headache coming on, the Tylenol had not taken effect yet.

"Don, are you alright? You don't look so good." Charlie asked all concerned for his brother. He saw lines of fatigue on his brother's face.

"Had a long day in court and was called back to head this." Don said, he clapped Charlie's back, "You go back to little Charlie's people and tell them we won't let anything happen to him or anyone else inside. Go…"

"Don, be careful." Charlie said.

"Yea. Yea, OK see you later." 

Don went back to Lt. Gary and said, "I want to talk to them."

"Let the negotiator come back first." Lt.Gary said and before he could go on, Don went on and said annoyingly.

"I thought we were called to diffuse the situation?"

"Eppes, I know that, but at least let the negotiator come back and see what he has." Gary said noting that Eppes was not looking too well and knew that's why he was short fused..

"Hey, you are not looking too good"

"Yea, yea, headache, it that so obvious? Why is everybody so observant today?" Don in turn asked Gary.

"You are not your usual handsome good mannered self, that's why everyone noticed."  
Don ignored him and asked.

"Who the Teach inside? Experienced?"

"She's Maxine Lowe, she's been teaching for almost ten years here and she's also the co-owner. They have smart kids in there, I've heard.  
And kids with influential parents. One of them is known to your brother, a fellow professor's grandkid, another is a well know surgeon's kid." Gary said.

Don smiled and said, "the same kid, Gary. I know him too and his name is also Charlie. I knew him from an initial encounter in the supermarket."

"Oh goodness. How do you want to go about it?"

"I want to talk with them first."

One man in full Kevlar came running back to them.

"This is Eddie Best, LAPD Negotiator, Ed, this is Don Eppes, Lead Agent FBI."

After they had shook hands, Jim explained the situation to Don.  
He said there are two men inside holding five 4-5 years old kids and a teacher, Mrs. Lowe. He told them that they are not beyond hurting kids; they wanted the release of Rocky. Seemed that Rocky is one of the men's brother."

"Anything else that I should know?" Don asked.

"From my conversation with them, I had a feeling that while they may be bullheaded, they are not too bright. They reminded me of country boys making big in the city ."

"Now how do you know so much, when you just had five minutes with them." Walker stared at Ed.

Ed stared back, daring him to contradict him, "My job."

_'Oh great, hillbillies hostage situation!' _Don thought to himself, he kept quiet and waited for Ed to continue.

Ed told them that one was obviously the leader as he was the only one making the demand without consulting with another who was inside.  
Ed then said he could briefly see the inside. He was allowed to stand near but not near enough, The first Hostage Taker (HT No.1) was standing behind the door, holding a rifle pointing at him. From his view he could also see another inside but he could not see the man's face . He had a gun and this one was pointing towards the kids and teacher at the corner of the room.  
Ed also said that while talking to the HT No.1, he asked to see the teacher and kids, said just to see that they are alright.  
HT No.1 opened the door a bit wider to let him see them.

Walker asked about the kids and the teacher.

Ed said the kids were alright and the teacher was talking softly to them. The kids were sitting on small chairs along with the teacher. Ed said two kids clinging on to her. She seemed to be taking the situation well.

Don then told them the bad news. He said the demands would not be met and they are supposed to get the teacher and kids off safely.  
Lt. Walker asked what was his plan and Don's face was grim when he said he and his team will try to get this over the fastest way possible. They have to consider the kids and they wanted to get the kids out before anything happened to them.

With that he left Gary and Ed and went over to his people and explained the latest situation to them.  
He said he will go over and try to bargain with them and he told Megan to look out for a signal from him.  
Meanwhile Colby and David were with the SWAT team and they were looking for a spot whereby they could get a view inside the classroom. Don told them to spread out and chances were slim as there were no higher buildings and no trees in near sight.  
Kiley and James told Don that they will scout around and look for a spot.  
Don nodded in agreement.

Colby came up with an idea and told Don that they could make use of the SWAT van. Don agreed and told him to go ahead.  
Colby went up to the SWAT van driver and told him to pull the van a bit further away, he and another SWAT sniper climbed to top and took their positions.  
With a walkie talkie they told the driver to adjust the distance and the vantage point.

Don turned and looked at the crowd, he saw faces, all anxious and worried, he saw the Kindricks family including Charlie who had an arm round Mrs. Kindricks.

Through the earpiece, Colby told Don that they found a spot and can see the school directly.  
Don put a thumbs-up to him and he went off with his other team members to join up with Lt Walker and his people.

Don briefly discussed what he was about to do, Megan was against it but Don said they have no choice. The children must be saved ASAP.  
Megan then told Don to be careful, Don nodded and tapped his ear and walked towards the school.

Megan quickly relayed something to Colby through their two way radio and she started giving instructions to the five agents with her.

Don was prepared to exchange himself for the hostages; he will not able to live with himself if anything happened to the kids. He knew his team was not agreeable but he was adamant, he was not going to let the kids hurt by those perps if ever.

He walked nearer and suddenly there was a shot somewhere near his leg, he could hear clicking of guns and a sudden scream from the crowd beyond the yellow lines, he put out his hand.

"I am unarmed, I am Don Eppes, FBI, and I want to talk with you."

"No talk, we want Rocky."

"I want to talk about Rocky, let me come nearer, I don't want to shout."

"You can walk forward a few steps, hands in the air." One instructed Don.

Don could see a rifle sticking out of the window; he couldn't see the children or the teacher. They were smart; they let the door slide open a few inches and one stood by the side, not to be seen but only by Don.

"What have you to offer?"

"Take me and let the kids go, the kids are frightened and you don't need them.   
Take me first, the negotiator is getting Rocky out, but it will take some time and you don't need hungry and crying kids in there and if you really hurt any of them, do you think you can get Rocky out or do you think you can get out?"

Don waited for a while and still no reply from them, he turned around and prepared to go to the next step when a voice called out to him.

"Wait! How do I know that you are not lying?"

"See I don't have any weapons, you can shoot me here but I'd advise you against it, I can talk to my people and help you get Rocky."

"Wait." The door was slammed shut and Don waited, he bent his head and talked softly, "See if any of you can take the perp should he show his face. Wait for my signal. Surprise attack."

The door opened and a hand waved him over, Don cautiously walked nearer and stopped.

"Where're the children?"

One little kid was shoved outside, he nearly tripped, Don told him to come nearer, and he ran to Don.

Don caught hold of him , told him to run to the man with a cap and gently pushed him to the waiting arms of a SWAT officer. He grabbed hold of the little boy and ran up to the lines where the Medic was waiting.  
Another kid was pushed out and Don noted with disappointment that it was not little Charlie but still one more and then it stopped.

"The rest?"

"No, you…." And before Don could say further, a shot rang out and this time the shot grazed his arm, Don staggered back and there were screams from behind the lines.

Don quickly put out his hand, indicating that he was alright.

"The rest else there's no Rocky." Don insisted.

"They didn't want to go, one's clinging to the teacher, you come in now or else I'll put a hole in your other arm."

"Then let the teacher bring them out, I will come in. Now."

Slowly the frightened teacher carried two kids out, one perp held a gun to her head, Don put out his hands to get one of the kids, and the perp pointed the gun at him.  
"I'm taking one kid from her."

Don gently took the kid and said, "run to that nice man in the cap, he'll take you to your mommy, ok?"

Don push the kid gently towards the SWAT man who caught hold of him and ran off.

Suddenly the teacher still holding one kid was none too gently pulled back inside.  
"Now you come in!" the man with the gun pointed at Don's head said. He was standing slightly behind the half opened door.

Don saw that he was protected and cannot be seen by Megan, he then made a decision, he stood up and walked to the front door.

From behind the yellow lines, those who watched the scene a gasp was heard.  
_"Oh, no he went inside. No, no, Don don't do that." _Charlie whispered to himself.

"Oh my why did he go inside?" Mary Kindricks asked.

"Our little Charlie is still inside." Professor Kindricks said.

On the other side, Megan turned to David, "Get ready, Don is going to do something."

David whispered to the rest of the people standing by and he spoke to his mic ,"Hey Colby can you get a clear shot inside? Don just went in."

"I know, I can see him but I can't see the other two. Hopefully Don will lead them to the window."  
Colby spoke into his mic, "James, Kiley can you two see anything inside? "

"Negative." James replied.

"Negative here too." Kiley said. " Do you want us to move?"

"No, stay where you are, just concentrate on the door ." Colby told both of them from the top of the van.

Don stepped inside, he saw the other man holding on to little Charlie who looked very scared and was about to cry.  
He saw Don and wrestled away from the man and ran to Don.

Don bent down and Charlie went to him, he clung on to his neck"Unca Don." he whispered. Don quickly caught hold of him, turned his back towards the man shielding little Charlie.

"Hey! The man holding little Charlie suddenly found that the little boy had escaped his clutches ,he whipped up his gun and wanted to shoot but the other standing by the door, shouted to him, "Dang it, don't shoot the kid! Wilber!"

While the man at the door was occupied with Wilber, the door was pushed open slightly.

Don slowly stood up and he faced the man at the door,"Let the kids go. The teacher and I will stay."

The teacher nodded at Don's suggestion for Don was looking at her.

"No! No! Aston don't let them go, with the kids we can get Rocky faster.

"You don't need the kids." Don said, looking at Wilber.  
Don was trying to distract Wilber from the door; he could see his people and the SWAT team moving outside. Don move aside and went nearer to the teacher who was still holding a very clingy child.

"Come on, Aston let the kids go."

"No, No, Aston, don't listen to him!" Wilber was getting hysterical waving his gun around.

"Calm down, Wilber, don't do anything stupid if you want to see your brother."

While Aston was talking to Wilber, Don slowly pulled the teacher to him, the teacher was smart as not to make sudden movements, she slowly inched her way towards Don and she slowly crouched down shielding the kid she was holding.

"Megan, anytime now!" Don whispered.

Don heard on his earphone, " OK, Don get ready, we are outside."

"Down! Down!" Megan shouted and the door burst opened.

Don, with little Charlie clinging to his neck got into action, first he turned sideways to shield him , one hand holding on to his body and the other with a palm cupping his head, he let himself fall to the ground.  
He felt in such a way that his shoulder took the brunt of the fall.  
_"Arghh!" _he screamed silently and laid still on the floor holding on to Charlie who was breathing down in neck.

Above him he dimly heard, "Aston!" Wilber had shouted a warning as the door opened, two shots rang out and Wilber watched in horror as Aston fell flat on his face.

The mere seconds lost, Wilber brought up his gun to shoot, two shots entered his body but still he managed to squeeze off his two shots before he fell. His shots went wild, one hitting the wall and another hitting the floor very near to Don and little Charlie.

The room was choking with gun powder smell; there was sudden silence after the gunfire.

Tbc….


	3. Chapter 3

11

Quite a number of you put this story on alert but no reviews? Why? Let me know it you like, thank you. For those who had reviewed under anon. thank you very much.

Last long chapter here. See note below.

Just not my Day

Chapter Three – All Secured

It was later learned that Aston was shot three times. When the door opened, he was taken down by Kiley and James at the same time and also by the SWAT sniper on top of the van. Kiley and James shot simultaneously so it sounded like one .

Wilber was shot by a SWAT team member and Megan when they saw him lifting up his gun.

He dropped to the ground as they went in and Megan instructed her team members to check on the two HTs on the floor, she and David went towards the fallen bodies a bit further away to the corner of the room.

As Megan went nearer to them, she was relieved to see the teacher slowly turned, still with the child clinging on to her, whimpering.  
"Slowly now, are you alright?" Megan asked her and David quickly went to her side.  
"I'm alright." She said shakily as she accepted David's help to get up. David handed her to the SWAT Team member who quickly helped her out of the room.

Megan put her hand on Don's shoulder, "Don?" she lightly shook his shoulder.  
Don heard her but he didn't feel like getting up just yet, he would like to stay on the floor for a bit longer. His shoulder started to have a burning sensation and he felt giddy too. He was hampered by little Charlie clinging on to his neck and was unable to roll or get up without any help.  
Megan called him again and he muttered, "Help me get up, my shoulder…pain……" David quickly crouched down and together with Megan, they helped him up, mindful of his shoulder. Little Charlie was still clinging on to Don's neck.  
Megan tried to take little Charlie away from Don but he clung tighter and would not let go.

"It's OK, Megan, let him." Don said, gritting his teeth, one arm holding on tightly to him , Don needed little Charlie to cling to for it distracted him from the pain.

"Ok folks all secured, both HTs not in this world anymore." One of the SWAT men said and Megan glared at him," Funny?"

"Hey, man you're alright?" David asked Don who was sweating.  
He had one arm holding on tightly to little Charlie and the other hanging by his side.

"Don! You've said your shoulder, it's dislocated, isn't it."

"Yes, Megan, let's get out first, shall we?"

"Charlie! Charlie! " Marge Granwell and her husband were running towards them.  
"Mommy, mommy." Little Charlie cried.

Don gratefully handed him over to Marge, 'There you go little fella."  
"Thank you, thank you Don for saving Charlie, thank you." Marge cried out cuddling her little boy with her husband by her side.  
Elizabeth and her parents came quickly to their side and soon Don was surrounded by the Kindricks and Granwells.

"Please someone see to Mrs. Lowe and the kid." Don looked over them as he spoke to his team standing nearby, Colby answered "Yes, Don, they are being checked by the Medic as I came over here. Your turn now."

"Let's get you over to the Medic." Megan said.

"Excuse me, I can help." A cultured voice broke in.

"I've noticed your shoulder, let's get you to sit over there a bit, I'll set it right for you."

"Hey, hey, catch hold of him." Elizabeth called out for Don swayed and was about to drop, hands held on to him.

Charlie came running and saw Don swaying and being held up by David and little Charlie's father.  
"Don." Charlie came near and David let him hold on to his brother.

The people moved aside, Don sat down gingerly on the raised pavement supported by Dr. Granwell and Charlie.

"Come on, we'll get the arm back into the socket first. Hello there good fellow," Dr. Granwell said to the approaching Medics, " Can I have an arm sling, please."

They both looked and one said, "We'll bring the ambulance forward." And the both ran back.

"Liz, you catch hold of his other side, ready Don?" Dr. Granwell asked Don who nodded looking at Liz.

Dr. Granwell, rotated Don's arm a bit, Don had to bit down the pain radiating from his arm.

"Don, thank you for rescuing my nephew, this is the second time and we are very grateful for what you did." Elizabeth said looking at Don.  
Don was about to reply, he involuntarily gave a shout, Dr. Granwell had managed to reposition his shoulder dislocation and pop it back into the socket while Liz was talking to him.

"Oh god… remind me never dislocate my shoulder again." Don muttered.

"Ah.. Liz, I need my bag, can you……"

"Let me, where's your car?" Charlie came up and took the keys from Dr. Granwell.

"Ah thank you Charlie, it's a Black Mercedes, Number XXXX by the side, I want my medical bag in the boot. Your brother is running a temperature. "

"OK, hang on Don. You've got two doctors in attendance."

"Oh Good, here's the ambulance, let's go and sit by the side, here, you hang on to Liz."

"Don, you don't need us here, we'll get back and start on the reports, I'll get your statement later. Will you be in the hospital?" Megan asked Don who was now sitting on the ambulance with Dr. Granwell by his side. Elizabeth was helping him to remove his Kevlar.

"No, I want to go home, I don't need the hospital." Don said.

"No, no, Don you need the hospital, they need to do an X-ray on that arm , you need to get that scratch looked at. I want my bag because I want to give you an injection. I know you are coming down with the flu. Your temperature is around 104 if I can read this right."

"He'll be at LAGH." Elizabeth told Megan and earned a glare from Don. Megan smiled and said, "Alright, I'll see you there later after you have 'settled' in. Thanks eh..Doctors...?"

"Elizabeth, Arthur, please meet Megan Reeves, David Sinclair my team mates. Guys, this is Dr. Elizabeth Kindricks and Dr. Arthur Granwell , little Charlie is with his mom Marge and grandparents.  
Alright see you guys later and you need not call my father…..cos… oh gosh, speaking of the devil, what's my father doing here?"

Megan and David laughed and after the greetings they went off, they met Alan halfway.  
"Hello Alan, he's there and in very good hands and Charlie's here too." Megan smiled at him and went off with David.

Charlie came back with the Doctor's bag and met his father on the way to see Don sitting at the back of the ambulance.

"Hey, Don, you're OK?" Gary Walker called out.  
"Yea, yea, no problem, thanks Gary, you guys clearing off?"

"Yea, clearing off now, with the dead bodies and all. See you. Give me a copy of the report when your people're done."

"Will do. Thanks again."

"Dead bodies? Oh my. Donnie, Donnie are you alright?" Alan asked anxiously.

"Dislocated my shoulder, dad."

"My, you have two doctors in attendance, thank you, Dr. Kindricks, Dr. Granwell." Alan said appreciatively to the two doctors looking after Don.

"No, no, thanks to Don for saving my Charlie again." Dr. Granwell said and turned to Charlie returning with his bag.  
"Thanks Charlie." Dr. Granwell took the bag from Charlie. He opened the bag and took out a phial of medicine and needle.

"I'm giving you an antibiotic first, Liz are you going back to the hospital?"

"Yes, I came for the show, now the show's over and I've got to get back to work." Elizabeth said, looking at Don.

"OK You take charge of Don, Ex-ray, overall check up, he's got the flu…"

"Yes, Yes, Dr. Granwell, I know what to do, do you want to ride in the ambulance or ride with me to the hospital? Elizabeth asked Don.

"Donnie?"

"Oh thank you, I can go with my father, Dad?"

"No, Donnie its better you ride with Dr. Elizabeth, my car is way over the other side, the police did not let us come through here.

"Oh, OK thanks Elizabeth."

"OK, are you done, Arthur? Come on, Hero of the day, let's get you to bed."

"So fast?" Don replied.

'Oh ho ho.. He'd got you there Liz." Arthur laughed at Elizabeth's discomfort.

All of a sudden Don, Alan, Charlie, Elizabeth and Arthur were surrounded by Marge who was carrying little Charlie and her parents.

"Don, we don't know how to thank you, you've saved our little Charlie again." Stuart Kindricks said stretching out his hand, and Mary bent down to kiss his cheek and so did Marge.  
"Thank you Unca Don." little Charlie piped in.

"Oh you are all too gracious, I'm not the only one, there are others who helped too and you're all most welcome and I glad that nobody's hurt."

"Yes, of course there are others but you're the one who went inside to rescue them ."

"OK folks, Don's got to have his hand x-ray, the technician at our hospital get off around 8pm. Gotta go, folks, you all can see him tomorrow ." Elizabeth said.

"Liz, you just talk care our hero here." Stuart told his daughter.

"Do you mind if I followed you to the hospital?" Alan asked Elizabeth.

"Not at all."

"Charlie take my car, it's at the other end of the road. I'll go to the hospital with them."

"Dad, you need not come. I'll be back tomorrow." Don said.

"Come on HOTD, bye mum, dad , see you all later and you little tyke, here give Auntie Liz a kiss." Elizabeth hugged little Charlie who gave her a whopping kiss.  
"Umm that's better, you be a good boy for mommy and dada?"

"Yes, awntie Liz, bye bye Unca Don."

After all the 'goodbyes' Don struggled to get up with Liz holding on to his hand, "Thanks guys, don't need you anymore, I've got my own chauffer."

The Medics nodded at Don's little joke and secretly envied him.

It was almost two hours later, Don was seconded in a hospital bed. He slept after the X-ray session, for Dr. Granwell had given him an antibiotic which caused drowsiness.

Alan sat next to his bed, Dr. Elizabeth came in to give him a final check but when she saw that he was sleeping, she told Alan, "Why don't you go home, Alan. He's good for the night. I'll be on until 2am today."

"Oh thank you Elizabeth. I'll come in the morning then."

"Yes, do that, I'll discharge him tomorrow at noon. The X-ray's good, he needed to rest his arm for two weeks and his flu, we have caught it in time. Just some medication and rest for three days. His GSW is just a scratch."

"GSW? Donnie was shot?"

"Err… yes, it was just a scratch. Everything's good. Don't worry."

The next morning, Don woke up momentarily forgot where he was and panic when he couldn't lift his hands, his left arm felt heavy and there was a bandage on his right arm.  
Then all came back to him the hostage, the two attending doctors.  
He flexed his right hand, was pleased to know that movement was alright for it was just a bit numb from the GSW, but his left hand felt heavy and he couldn't move it much.

He got up slowly from bed, luckily he was given hospital pants and loose shirt, went slowly to the bathroom barefooted.

He came out twenty minutes later and went back to bed and slept again.

The nurse come in the morning, woke him up for his medication which he took and promptly went back to sleep.

Alan came into the room with Charlie and it was almost 10.30am and they saw that Don was still sleeping. They sat around and it was almost 11.30 that Don woke up.

He saw his father and Charlie sitting near his bed.

"Good morning, sleepy head, wake up, it's time for lunch," Charlie shook his leg.

"What? Lunch? What happened to breakfast?" Don asked waking up groggily.

" You've slept it away, now it's going to be lunchtime, son. Wake up now, get ready, if we could spring you out of here, we'll eat lunch somewhere else."

"Ah. No sweeter words. I'm up and I'm feeling not too bad, just a bruised shoulder, even my headache's gone." Don said getting out of bed, "Er.. Dad, you brought any clean clothes for me?"

"Yes, brother dear, Dad's got everything for you. Here they are." Charlie said handing the bag of clothes to Don.

Don took the bag and went to the bathroom to change; he called out to his father.  
"Dad, call for the doctor to sign me out?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, Dr. Kindricks said yesterday, she'll come by to sign you out. You've checked out alright yesterday, the X-ray, I mean."

"Great Dr. Kindricks."

"She's got the hots for you, Donnie boy." Charlie said.

"Shh… Charlie ! don't be rude. She's a very nice lady, I like the whole family." Alan said.

"No bad, eh… Dad, if Don's interested……"

"Charlie!"

"Good Morning everyone." Dr. Arthur Granwell came into the room.

"How's the Hero this morning? My Charlie had been asking for him."

"Good Morning Dr. Granwell, How's little Charlie's doing?"

"Good, like nothing happened and so happy that he needn't go to school. The school's closed for the remainder of the week. They need to clean the classroom and such."

"He's with your in laws then?"

"Yes, mom and dad are very happy to have him. Liz is off for two days and she can help. My wife and I are working.

The Flu epidemic seemed to going round, you have to be extra careful, though we caught it in time, it may still come round now, make sure you take your medication diligently. We've prescribed 3 days' rest and your dislocated shoulder should be fully mobile in a weeks' time."

"So fast?" Charlie queried.

"It's because we were there to put it back to the socket, so it's just soreness around the area."

"Thank you so much Dr. Granwell, Don was lucky that you were there to help him."

"No, this is nothing compared to what Don had done for us, he save our little Charlie."

"No, please Dr. Granwell……" Don protested.

"Arthur, please call me Arthur."

"It's not only me; it's the combined efforts of FBI and LAPD.  
It's terrible that children are involved and I am so glad that they were not hurt at all. Praised the teacher to get the rest out of harm's way and that Mrs. Lowe being so calm inside."

"Yes, that's correct too. OK, I'll leave you in Liz's capable hands; she's getting the documents for you to sign. Good Morning all, take care Don. Hope to see you one of these days for dinner, perhaps?" Arthur said, going up to Don to shake his hand.

"That'll be nice, see you then, thanks for your help Arthur."

"My and Charlie's too." Alan said and shook hands with Dr. Granwell.

"Norta thall, goodbye." Dr. Granwell said and walked out of the room.

"Nortatall?" Charlie smiled at Don.

"Charlie, don't be rude."

The door opened again and this time Dr. Elizabeth Kindricks came in holding a clipboard. "Hello good morning, here's the papers for you to sign and you can go home. We've included a letter for 3 days' leave from your office. Prescriptions for you to fill. There were two types of pills, painkiller and antibiotic, we've included an extra arm sling, in case you get this one dirty or wet. You arm needs to be supported all times. "

"Thank you Dr. Elizabeth." Alan said.

"I'll get the prescription filled." Charlie said and nodding to his dad, "Wait for you at the entrance."

"I'll go with you." Don started to get down from the bed.

"No, no, Hospital rules, you get discharged in a wheelchair, whether you're mobile or not." Dr. Elizabeth said.

"OK, then, I'll just walk with Charlie to the Dispensary, I need to stretch my legs," without a backward glance he stepped outside, "Charlie, wait up."

"What's the matter? She's getting on to you?"

"No, but I didn't want to stay there with her, let Dad talk to her, since he's so caught up with her."

"She's nice but a bit forward and bold."

"Bold? You mean aggressive."

"Aggressive? Don't look like the aggressive type." Charlie said and handed in the list to the Dispenser at the little window. He sat on the benches provided with Don while waiting for the prescription to be filled.

"Have I told you that she sent me a bottle of expensive wine and a basket of flowers?"  
"No, you sly so and so, you never did tell me that. Why did she send you those things?"

"Sort of thanking me for helping out little Charlie and that night we met her at the restaurant?"

"Yea, what happened? Something happened? Ah… that's why you took so long at the little boys' room."

Don went on to tell Charlie about Elizabeth's companion trying to get fresh with her and she was fighting him off when he came out of the Gents' washroom.

"Oh that's why she sent you the wine, thanking you for helping her out. Hey how about sharing the wine?"

"Nope, it's expensive wine, I might want to share it with somebody else."

Charlie looked at his brother and before he could open his mouth, Dr. Elizabeth, his dad and a nurse came pushing a wheelchair.

"Gosh…. They came after me." Don muttered.

"Donnie, Donnie" his dad came calling him.

"Oh Donnie boy, even dad is siding her. You're done for!" Charlie whispered to his brother.

"Charlie, one more word from you, I'll tell Dad what you did."

Charlie's face changed colour, "What I did? What did I do? You knew about it?"

"Why…yes of course." Don played along.  
He didn't know that Charlie was so easily duped. Actually, he had nothing on him. Don was amused and he wanted to laugh out loud.

"What do you want to keep quiet about it?" Charlie whispered fiercely at Don.

"Let me think about it. How about you helping me out here for a start." Don said looking at the approaching party with the wheelchair.

"OK, for now only I'll help you. Pretend you wanted the washroom, I hold them up and you go to the front to wait for us." Charlie turned from Don and walked to meet the party.

"Hey wait up, Don's gone to the Gents." Charlie told his dad.

"What? I thought he went there when he was in the room, what's wrong with him?"

"That's alright, Mr. Eppes." Elizabeth turned to the nurse, "Kathy, Agent Eppes doesn't need the wheelchair, thank you."  
Kathy smiled at them and pushed the wheelchair away.

Elizabeth turned to Alan and said, " Alan, since Don is alright, I'll go now, if Don has any problems you can get me, my phone number is on his discharge papers. Good morning and have a nice day." Elizabeth nodded to both of them and walked off.

"That was rude of Donnie, so where's he?" Alan asked an innocent looking Charlie who was trying not to smile.

Charlie sat down, his father too took a seat next to him and waited for the prescription to be filled.

"Don Eppes." the lady at the small window called out after ten minutes.  
Charlie went to collect the filled prescription and listened to the lady's instructions, he paid up and turned back to his dad.

"Where's Donnie? Charlie?"

"He's waiting at the front entrance."

Alan looked at Charlie, made a snorting noise and walked off, Charlie stood and looked at his Dad's retreating back.

Charlie sighed and ran after his father, "Dad…it's not my fault that Don didn't want a ride to the entrance."

Alan suddenly stopped walking and turned to Charlie, Charlie jerked to a stop, he saw the annoyed look on his father's face. _"oh, oh…."_  
"Charlie, I'm not talking about 'the ride' , I'm talking about your brother being downright rude to Dr. Elizabeth."

Alan turned and walked on, Charlie shrugged and followed behind , he nearly slammed into his dad when Alan suddenly turned and said to Charlie in a disappointing voice, "Dr. Elizabeth and Dr. Granwell are the ones who took care of him yesterday."

"Dad, why are you so angry?"

"No, Charlie I'm not angry but I am disappointed in Don's behaviour. Come on let's go and find that brother of yours."  
Charlie said, "Yea, and he's also your son."

"Don't be cheeky, I can still smack you." Alan threatened and then he suddenly stopped. Charlie stopped too and they both looked.

Don was at the entrance of the hospital and he was talking to Elizabeth and Arthur Granwell and they seemed to be laughing at something.

The end, maybe….

_AN:  
If my muse is going the right way, I might have something after this. Like the gang meeting up, Charlie's secret that Don "supposed" to know…etc.  
Much appreciated for your readership and your reviews:D_


End file.
